colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Be My Baby - Wonder Girls
Descripcion *'Titulo:' Be My Baby right|160px *'Artista:' Wonders Girls *'Album:' Wonder World *'Pista:' #2 *'Genero:' Dance *'Idioma: '''Coreano *'Lanzamiento:''' 07-Noviembre-2011 Video full|center|400 px Yubin Yenny Sunye Sohee Lim Romanización JYP and the Wonder Girls Are back Watching gyesok barabomyeo nan Waiting niga dagaogimaneul barae Eoseo naege wa nal deryeoga jebal Dreaming ni mamdo na gatgireul Praying gaseum joimyeo nan gidohae Jeo haneure ireoke du soneul moaseo Ireon jeogi eomneunde Nae gaseumi dugeundugeun dugeundaego Myeot beon bon jeok eomneunde Ni moseubi jakku kkume nawa Chabunharyeo haneunde niga tto nae apeman natanamyeon Ssaranghandago malhaebeoril geotman gata Please be my baby, Please be my baby Neoman saenggakhamyeon michigesseo Niga neomuneomu gatgo sipeoseo Make me your lady, Make me your lady Naui sarangeul neoege julge Jeoldae huhoehaji anke haejulge No Crazy naega michyeonneunji wae Lately haru jongil nan mwol hadeunji Neoui sajini meorissoge bakhyeosseo Perfect modeun ge wanbyeokhae Terrific geotgwa sok modu da Eojjeom neoneun mojaraneun ge hanado eomneun geonji Chabunharyeo haneunde Niga tto nae apeman natanamyeon Saranghandago malhaebeoril geotman gata Please be my baby, Please be my baby Neoman saenggakhamyeon michigesseo Niga neomuneomu gatgo sipeoseo Make me your lady, Make me your lady Naui sarangeul neoege julge Jeoldae huhoehaji anke haejulge No Ja deo isang ije mangseoriji ma Nae mareul uisimhaji ma Nae mareul mitgo nareul ttarawa Nan ni insaengui majimak Yeojaga doego neon nae majimak Namjaga doel georan geol aljiman Neon ajik molla wae nolla Ja eoseo ppalli nareul golla Mmal hal pillyodo eobseo geunyang nae maldaero Jal hal saenggangman hamyeon dwae geureoni ni ape Nal jal bogo pandaneul hae bwa Eottae 88 naido ttak maja Modu da maja Oh Please be my baby, Please be my baby Neoman saenggakhamyeon michigesseo Niga neomuneomu gatgo sipeoseo Make me your lady, Make me your lady Naui sarangeul neoege julge Jeoldae huhoehaji anke haejulge No Español JYP Y las Wonder Girls Estan de vuelta Mirando, sigo buscandote y Esperando, Deseando que te acercques Ven a mí ahora, por favor, llévame contigo Soñando que tu sientas lo mismo que yo Rezando, rezo con ansiedad Poniendo mis manos al cielo así Esto nunca me había pasado, Mi corazón está latiendo Sólo te he visto un par de veces, pero Sigues saliendo en mis sueños Trato de mantener la calma, pero cuando te acercas a mí Siento que voy a decir te amo Por favor mi chico, Por favor mi chico Cada vez que pienso en ti, me vuelvo loca Porque yo quiero tenerte Hazme tu chica Hazme tu chica Yo te doy mi amor Y nunca te lamentaras, no Loca, debo estar loca Últimamente, todo lo que hago en el día Es ver una foto tuya estás atascado en mi cabeza Perfecto, todo es perfecto Estupendo, por fuera y por dentro ¿Cómo es que no tienes ni un sola defecto? Trato de mantener la calma Pero cada vez que te acercas a mí Siento que voy a decir te amo Por favor mi chico, Por favor mi chico Cada vez que pienso en ti, me vuelvo loca Porque yo quiero tenerte Hazme tu chica Hazme tu chica Yo te doy mi amor Y nunca te lamentaras, no Ahora, deja de contemplarme No lo dudes Escúchame y sígueme Sé que voy a ser tu última chica Y tu serás mi último niño pero Tu no lo sabes, ¿Por qué te sorprendes? Vamos, sácame ahora No hace falta decir nada Sólo haz lo que te digo, se bueno para mí Así que mirane, estoy en frente de tí y dimelo ¿Qué te parece? Nacido en 1988, la edad es perfecta Todo esto es correcto Por favor mi chico, Por favor mi chico Cada vez que pienso en ti, me vuelvo loca Porque yo quiero tenerte Hazme tu chica Hazme tu chica Yo te doy mi amor Y nunca te lamentaras, no Hangul JYP and the Wonder Girls Are back Watching 계속 바라보며 난 Waiting 니가 다가오기만을 바래 어서 내게 와 날 데려가 제발 Dreaming 니 맘도 나 같기를 Praying 가슴 조이며 난 기도해 저 하늘에 이렇게 두 손을 모아서. 이런 적이 없는데 내 가슴이 두근두근 두근대고 몇 번 본 적 없는데 니 모습이 자꾸 꿈에 나와 차분하려 하는데 니가 또 내 앞에만 나타나면 사랑한다고 말해버릴 것만 같아. Please be my baby, Please be my baby 너만 생각하면 미치겠어 니가 너무너무 갖고 싶어서 Make me your lady, Make me your lady 나의 사랑을 너에게 줄게 절대 후회하지 않게 해줄게 No. Crazy 내가 미쳤는지 왜 Lately 하루 종일 난 뭘 하든지 너의 사진이 머릿속에 박혔어 Perfect 모든 게 완벽해 Terrific 겉과 속 모두 다 어쩜 너는 모자라는 게 하나도 없는 건지. 차분하려 하는데 니가 또 내 앞에만 나타나면 사랑한다고 말해버릴 것만 같아 Please be my baby, Please be my baby 너만 생각하면 미치겠어 니가 너무너무 갖고 싶어서 Make me your lady, Make me your lady 나의 사랑을 너에게 줄게 절대 후회하지 않게 해줄게 No 자 더 이상 이제 망설이지 마 내 말을 의심하지 마 내 말을 믿고 나를 따라와 난 니 인생의 마지막 여자가 되고 넌 내 마지막 남자가 될 거란 걸 알지만 넌 아직 몰라 왜 놀라 자 어서 빨리 나를 골라 말 할 필요도 없어 그냥 내 말대로 잘 할 생각만 하면 돼 그러니 니 앞에 날 잘 보고 판단을 해 봐 어때 88 나이도 딱 맞아 모두 다 맞아 Please be my baby, Please be my baby 너만 생각하면 미치겠어 니가 너무너무 갖고 싶어서 Make me your lady, Make me your lady 나의 사랑을 너에게 줄게 절대 후회하지 않게 해줄게 No Datos Categoría:Wonder Girls